1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display techniques, and particularly relates to a touch display device and a method for improving a touch display device.
2. The Related Arts
Mainstream display panels are touch-sensitive and most of them are capacitive touch panels. For capacitive touch panels, a capacitive change resulted from finger approaching and touching the touch panel is pick up and coordinates to the touch location is determined accordingly. There are three major types of touch panels: out-cell, on-cell, and in-cell. The development trend focuses on the in-cell techniques.
According to existing in-cell techniques, a same image would encounter different grey levels when the touch function is turned on and turned off. Therefore the same image would be displayed differently.